The present invention relates to a wristwatch of substantially rectangular shape including a case enclosing a movement, a wristband whose first strand is fixed onto a first side of the case and whose second strand is fixed onto the opposite side to the first, and two sliding shutter-type covers (hereinafter xe2x80x9cshuttersxe2x80x9d) sliding over the case and capable of being open or closed to allow said case to appear or to be concealed respectively via manual action exerted on the shutters, guide and holding means being implemented to secure each of said shutters firmly to the case.
Abundant literature may be cited describing wristwatches fitted with sliding shutters. For example, Swiss Patent No. 144 055 discloses a timepiece comprising a watch with an aperture. This timepiece is characterised by two sliding shutters normally covering the aperture and guided into two slide-ways arranged in the case. Swiss Patent No. 337 138 is another example which may be cited wherein the wristwatch disclosed includes a sliding cover. In this document, the case is rectangular and has at its ends two studs onto each of which is hinged one of the ends of a wristband. The cover has an arc-shaped cross section, the longitudinal edges of the cover being engaged in guide grooves, which hold the cover, each arranged in the outer flank of a longitudinal edge of the middle part flanking the aperture of the protective crystal. A longitudinal groove is made in the outer flank of each edge, penetrated by a listel formed inside the longitudinal edge of the arc-shaped cover. The groove and the listel preferably have a triangular-shaped cross section.
In the two aforecited examples, as in numerous documents which the Applicant has been able to examine, the edge of the shutter or listel with which it is provided, rubs against the slide-way or groove arranged in the watch case, over its entire length and over all its surfaces. Moreover, in the documents consulted, the means for holding the shutter on the case are merged with the means for guiding said shutter on said case. This has the drawback of leading to a significant friction surface and consequently a significant friction force which the manual force of the person wearing the watch will have to overcome in order to open or close the shutter. It will also be noted that this friction force will tend to increase as the elements sliding into each other become dirty, such dirt being due for example to the combination of dust associated with the perspiration of the person wearing the watch.
It will be understood that the aforementioned drawbacks may be greatly reduced if one manages to reduce the effect of friction of the elements present, in particular by providing holding means which are separate from the guide means, the construction being arranged so that the friction forces essentially only affect the holding means, which is the main object of the present invention. The documents consulted on the means for holding the shutter on the case are merged with the means for guiding said shutter on said case. In order to do this the invention is characterised in that said guide and holding means are distinct from one another and in that means are implemented to exert a vertical force under each of the shutters tending to apply said shutter against said holding means.